


DUSK

by gust-0f-heir (lumiere_esprit)



Series: heroism is its own kind of hell [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/gust-0f-heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Heir of Breath,” they say. “He who breathes life and emotion across the cosmos.”</p><p>(not anymore, he mutters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DUSK

Wheezing is not a great thing to hear constantly.

He, however had to live with the sound constantly.  
(a reminder of what he had given up when they came here)

Home is an unfamiliar place, much like everything else and nothing is as they wished for when they came here and – 

Nothing is fair.

This is some sick form of an ‘Ultimate Reward’.

Strangers look up at murals of the gods that created their realm (they are no longer gods, he whispers)

They are no longer special.

“The Heir of Breath,” they say. “He who breathes life and emotion across the cosmos.”

(not anymore, he mutters.)

Maybe once, he was like that. Not anymore, definitely not anymore. He can barely breathe for himself, much less the entire cosmos. 

(besides, that would mean he would have a body that was more his own than this shell)

~~

The doctors said that he needs to come back frequently to ensure his full recovery.

In a way, he’s excited. This might be the way out. The way back to who they were before.

(deep down John knows it’ll be more than just doctors to fix what’s wrong)

He hopes it won’t go on forever. Just forever reborn in a body that can’t grasp the one thing he was.

It seems like a lifetime ago.

Perhaps…

Perhaps it once was a lifetime ago.  
~~

Jade was the first to call.

“John…?” Her once powerful voice dwindled down to a whisper. “Oh no, have I got the wrong number? I’m so sorry, I just – 

Lifting the phone closer, he chuckles a dry, raspy hello.

“It’s you! I almost couldn’t hear you, but I might need to go soon, because my aid says I can’t talk for long.” He can hear the happiness in her voice.

He smiles. “Have you contacted the others? Are they okay –

He breaks out into a coughing fit.

“John? Oh god, are you okay?”

He quickly grabs the phone before Jade hangs up. “Call me back sometime, okay? It’s just, sometimes I can’t quite breathe properly.”

“O-Okay! I’ll call back as soon as I can.”

He can almost hear the sadness in her voice.

Legs wobbling beneath him, he slowly walks over to the bed. Sleeping always helped sooth the coughing fits brought on by whatever he had.

(He wasn’t listening to the doctors diagnose him in the hope that it would go away if he didn’t hear it.

It didn’t.)

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, biscuits and hot chocolate in apologies for the lack of a beta and shortness of these. I'm afraid they're all going to be around this length.
> 
> (this one's a tad inspired by "The Gods That We Once Knew" by natcat5)


End file.
